dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Time's Up!
The Return of Goku }} "Time's Up!" is the twentieth episode of the Saiyan Saga and the twentieth overall episode of the original Saban dub for the Dragon Ball Z series. It aired in first-run syndication on April 12, 1997. Summary Goku finally arrives at the Check-In Station. Meanwhile, Nappa flies around the Earth and blows up another city for mere pleasure until the three hours are finally up. Napa rejoins Vegeta at the battlefield and removes his damaged Battle Armor. Piccolo makes a plan with Krillin and Gohan to grab Nappa's tail and render him powerless, as Goku did with Raditz. Kami meets Goku at the Check-In Station and teleports him back to Earth, where he revices two Senzu Beans from Korin and speeds towards the battlefield on the Flying Nimbus to converse energy. At Nappa's provoking, Krillin charges at Nappa but rockets himself into the sky at the last minute, distracting Nappa long enough for Piccolo to move behind him and grab his tail. But as Gohan moves in for the attack, Nappa elbows Piccolo in the head, knowing him out as Vegeta gloats about how he and Nappa have trained themselves to eliminate this weakness. With Piccolo incapacitated, Nappa sets his sights on Gohan and begins to beat him around. Krillin intervenes and manages to land a few good hits on Nappa before throwing a Destructo Disc at him. Nappa foolishly prepares to catch the disk to throw it back at Krillin, but Vegeta warns him at the last minute and he dodges, the disk slightly scarring his face. Enraged, Nappa blasts Krillin and prepares to finish him off when Piccolo wakes up and blasts Nappa in the back. As Nappa prepares to retaliate, Piccolo, Gohan and Krillin sense Goku's power signal from afar, approaching them, and are stunned by his increase in power. Nappa, unable to sense power levels without a scouter, denies it, until Vegeta uses his scouter and picks up Goku's power level at 5,000. Realizing that 5,000 may only be the beginning of Goku's true power, Vegeta orders Nappa to kill everyone present, including Piccolo. Napa reminds Vegeta that they need the Namekian alive to get information about the Dragon Balls, but Vegeta explains that since Piccolo is from the Planet Namek, another set of Dragon Balls will likely be present there. Gohan implores Piccolo to flee while he holds Nappa off until Goku arrives, but Nappa takes it hard and charges towards Gohan, and his anger is only amplified when Gohan kicks him square in the jaw and sends him into a pile of rocks. Changes *In the original Japanese version, as well as this dub, when Nappa is slowly walking toward Gohan, he tells Gohan that he is a half Saiyan, and jokingly tells Gohan how he could have grown up to be just like him. In the Funimation re-dub, he tells Gohan how he could have been a mighty warrior "someday... but not today..." before kicking him and smacking him into a rock. *After smacking him into a rock, Nappa's statement to Gohan is reversed in this dub and the FUNimation re-dub. In this dub, he tells Gohan to stay there and he ("maybe") will not bother him. In the FUNimation re-dub, he tells Gohan to get back up and show him his "Saiyan pride". *In the original Japanese version and this dub, Nappa refers to Piccolo as an "ugly mug" with a "nice hair style". In the FUNimation re-dub, he tells him not to die on him, as he still needs to tell them about the Dragon Balls. *After Nappa destroys a city he quips to himself "these Earthlings are such cowards! a little target practice on some empty buildings and they scatter". This was an attempt by FUNimation and Saban to cover up the fact that the inhabitants of the city had all just been killed. *Launch is removed from a picture. All appearances and references to Launch were cut from the Saban dub. Trivia *After Nappa hammers Piccolo and walks over to Gohan, he tells him "You have a tail. You're Kakarot's son." However, Gohan does not have a tail at this point, it was removed by Piccolo in "The End of Snake Way" (eight episodes ago) and did not grow back until "The Battle Ends" (six episodes later) *This episode marks the debut of Doug Parker as Korin. Parker's portrayal may have been inspired by Harvey Fierstein, an actor who is known for his raspy Jewish accent. *Bulma refers to Tien as "Tenshinhan". This is the only time he is referred to by his proper Japanese name in this particular dub. Gallery External links *IMDb page for "Time's Up! (1997)" *Review of the episode's censorship *Review of the episode's censorship Site Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Edited Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Vegeta Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z